Harry's new life
by Priestess of Silvanus
Summary: Lily has another sister Iris who come to take Harry, she's young and an elementalist but she's determined to keep her nephew safe, protected and loved. How does Harry's life change, how does his choices change when he grows up loved and who will Iris choose to help her bring up Harry into a life that only wants to bring him down.
1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door broke Petunia Dursley from the time spent with her son. She glanced at the clock and let out a sigh a small sign of relief. She gave her son one last adoring kiss before laying him down on a mat on the ground with a bottle of juice. She cooed as she watched her son greedily suckle on the bottle before making her way quickly towards the door. When opening it she could no more stop the small grimace that crossed her face or the way her nose scrunched up as if smelling something bad.

"Hello to you as well Petunia." The women on Petunias door step was pretty. She was of average height of 5.6 with dark auburn hair that was cropped short around her ears in what Petunia knew was called a pixie cut. Her skin was lightly tanned, her figure slender like an athletes. She was also six years younger than Petunia and three years younger than her other sister.

"Iris. You're later than I expected. I was beginning to worry I would be stuck with the boy." Iris large almond eyes grew even larger at Petunias worlds but she followed the older women into the house any ways.

"How is he? You said he came to you in a basket on the stoop?" Petunia nodded her head towards the basinet in the kitchen. As she walked back towards a now fusing Dudley. Iris went straight towards it picking up small babe with in. The small child smiled up at Iris and she knew that even at this age the small boy were seeing the similarities in her and Lily. Tears sprung to her eye making the vibrant green seem too much darker. She couldn't tear her eyes from the upturned face of Lily's child. Clearing her through, "Do you know what happened?" Iris was prod to hear her voice barely cracking.

Petunia reached into her apron tossing a crumpled letter on to the kitchen table along with a small plastic bag. "The letter was left with it on the porch. They didn't leave anything else for him besides a blanket. I have some of Dudley's old things, you of course can pay me back of these things." Iris rolled her eyes as she poked into the bag. There was some onsie, cloth diapers, a blanket that must have come with him and some a couple bottles of baby food. The clothes looked new to Irises surprise but after pulling out one of the onsies could tell why. The clothing was obviously much too small for the large child currently taking up his entire mother's arms. The food looked older, and probably flavors that Dudley would eat.

Pulling out her wallet, Iris pulled out a twenty and set it on the table before gathering up the bag.

"Petunia?" Petunia looked up towards Iris and shook her head.

"Vernon will be home from his trip this afternoon. I don't want him to know that you or he were even here. Just take the child and go."

Iris snorted giving Petunia a dark look. "Petunia I'm your sister, Lily..." Petunia shook her head again motioning towards the door.

"Lily died because she married some no good lay about and got herself blown up. I don't want that…that…freak living in my home, corrupting my poor Dudley. I won't have you putting my family in danger. I did my right by Lily. I have no interest in catching up. Leave."

Iris green eyes widened and she pulled Harry closer to her body, protecting him for his Petunias cruel words. "You'll never see either of us again. I hope you're happy with your life Petunia." With that Iris turned tail and practically fled out to the car.

Throwing the bag Petunia had given her into the back seat Iris placed Harry on the passenger seat situating him as best as she could without a car seat. There was a small shopping center not too far from here where she would pick up the necessities she would need for the trip home.

Looking down at Harry from the driver's seat she placed her hand on the stomach of her new charge. "Don't worry Harry, I'll never be able to replace your parents but with me you'll get all the love, education and protection you could want." Looking back up towards the house of her last remaining family. "It's just us now my nephew, no other family to speak of."

Turning the car on Iris made her way slowly towards the shopping center then to Killarney, Ireland where she had made her home after finishing her own schooling at the elemental's school.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris rocked the small babe in her arms as she waited in line to see a goblin. She had only had young Harry for six month but was getting the hang of motherhood. She found that the most annoying thing was that everyone thought they could just talk to her because she was holding a baby. Oh Iris new that she would have to get Harry out and into the world soon or later. But she had no attention of doing any such thing till Harry was at least three.

Right now they were waiting in line to have Harry's name changed. Iris had already started calling Harry by his new name Rowan. Iris couldn't understand where the name Harry had even come from. Though she could only imagine that James had come up with it. No Rowan was a much better name and played so nicely with their family names. So they were waiting to get all of little Rowans paper work changed over because if theirs one thing Iris knew it was that the politic in the wizzarding world never went in the favor of those in the right. She had already made sure Rowan was hers in the muggle world and the blood adoption had been helped along by some of her teachers from school. Little Rowan was by blood hers and Potters. Oh she wouldn't take the Potter blood away from him, that was his stepping stone in the wizarding world.

But that didn't mean Iris was going to overlook any steps in insuring that Rowan was protected.

"Next!" Looking up Iris stepped forward to the counter as she bounced Rowan on her hip.

"Evening master goblin. I'm here to claim for my son's inheritance." The goblin look her over then lent over to give Rowan a look. Iris raised the babe so Rowan could see the goblin and the goblin could see him. She waited for Rowan to cry or start fussing as goblins were not the most beautiful creatures but he didn't. Iris and the goblin were more then a little surprised when Rowan began to giggle and laugh, his arms waving up at the goblin.

Iris and the goblin shared a surprised look but Iris merely leaned forward holding out the small babe. The goblin reached up hesitantly but took Rowan from her arms bringing the small babe close to his chest.

"Interesting. I'm Iris Evens and that is Rowan Evens nee Potter." The goblins head snapped up and Iris knew he recognized the name. Even in Ireland everyone knew of the boy-who-lived and his defeat of the Dark Lord.

"Rowan Evens nee Potter? Interesting I had not realized there was another Potter out there having children. Rowans what about a year and a half?" Iris nodded her head watching the goblin closely.

"I am called Rnutb. Follow me." Iris walked behind Rnutb who was still holding Rowan. "We will test his blood and magic and then write up the papers. I can get them filed deep, no one will start looking till long after it's too late." Iris slid in to a chair in front of the desk trying to figure out the goblin in front of her. Oh she wasn't stupid goblins never did anything for free. This would cost, but she couldn't quite figure out is what it was going to cost.

Iris watched as Rnutb did all he test, filed all he paper work. Within one hour Rowan Evens nee Potter was officially the son of Iris Evens and James Potter. The only heir of the Potter fortune.

"You realize that with the mixture of your blood and James Potter's blood there is a chance that Rowan will not be a wizard but an elementalist like yourself." Iris reached up and took Rowan from Rnutb arms as he began to fuss, wanting to be feed. She took her time making a bottle and setting herself up to feed her son as she thought about what she was going to say.

"I won't pretend you don't know who this child use to be. But Harry died, he was killed by the wizardings world's incompetence. Lily's gift never very far beyond charms. Did you know wind is the element closely tied to charms? Lily was an amazing charms expert. It was easy to hide her lack of skills in school, but within time she would have been unable to hide. Elemental magic has always run strong in the Evens family. It's the eyes you see, that give elementals away. We always have gem colored eyes. My fathers were as green as my own, and Rowans. But I've been reading up on the Potters and their magic is very strong as well. Like Lily I think Rowan will be extremely talented in one or two different avenues of magic and just mediocre in the rest."

Rnutb nodded watching as Iris feed Rowan. It made senses.

"Can I ask what you are asking from us?" Rnutb looked up and connected eyes with Iris.

"The goblins wish to watch. Let us teach Rowan are ways and if he gets older and takes his place in the wizarding government and looks kindly on goblins…"

"I understand. I won't make promises that Rowan will go into government. I won't make promises that five years from now, ten years from now, fifteen years from now that Rowan wont choose to turn his back on the goblins. But I'll raise him right, and at age five I'll allow him to begin learning. Before that I'll welcome you and any others you trust into my home. How would play dates with your youngsters once every week sound? It would give me a chance to do something for myself and seeing as Rowan started talking just a couple months ago it'll be good to immerse him in gobadlygook." Rnutb looked surprised as Iris's acceptance of his wants.

"Don't look at me like that. I want Rowan to know others races. The more he understands, the closer he gets to others and others get to him, the more friends he'll have should he ever have need of them. But no this Rnutb if you ever think to use my child for any means, I'll pull this mountain down on your head. I'll use every ounce of earth elemental magic I have to destroy the goblin society." Catching Rnutbs eye she pulled up a great deal of her elemental magic making her eyes seemingly glow green. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, we understand each other." Iris smiled before standing up and offering her hand.

"Wonderful Uncle Rnutb. We'll see you next week for lunch, say Thursday?" Rnutb gave a confused blink but nodded offering his hand in return. "see ya next week."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Forgot to say that I don't own harry Potters Characters. I'm not sure on pairings of yet, but down the road there will be slash, I always right slash. So fair warning._

Iris watched with a fond smile as Rnutb and his mate Butezx cooed over Rowan. She had left the three together to go get some tea. This was Rnutb fourth trip to her home to spend time with Rowan but Butezx first. The female goblin had been curt with her when she had first come in. She had given Rowan such a look though that Iris wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her child with the women. But she trusted Rnutb and new that even with his own mate he wouldn't let anyone hurt Rowan.

So when Rnutb asked for tea Iris left with only one warning look at Rnutb she left to get it. It took Iris fifteen minutes to get the tea and some cookies of both the human and goblin variety. When she turned the corner back into her living room she could help but stop and watch. Butezx was sitting on the floor as Rowan babbled at her about all his toys, showing one after another. Rnutb was sitting on the couch behind the two, smiling at his mate interact with the child he was quickly coming to think of as one of his own.

Iris knew what Butezx was feeling. She was surprised, and happy. This small little child accepted these two beings like no other. There was no judgment, no fear. Rowan hadn't met a single person since coming into her care that he hadn't smiled at or that hadn't fallen completely in love with him. Her Rowan was such a good baby.

"Iris?" Turning her head, Iris gave Rnutb a smile as she waked further into the room with the tea tray. Butezx helped Rowan fully stand as the boy already knew what came on the tea tray.

"I've brought tea, and I know what you want" Iris gave Rowans tummy a little tickle and she set the tea tray on the table. Gabbing a cookie from the tray she handed it to Butezx allowing the female goblin to break into smaller pieces for the already excitingly rocking boy. With Rowan taken care of she was able to fill all three cups of tea, fixing Rnutbs how he liked it and then Butezx after she said.

"How have you been since we last talked Rnutb?" The goblin gave Iris a toothy grin, one that showed way too many teeth for many humans to have been comfortable. For a second Iris was reminded that a very long time ago goblin often substituted their diet with the flesh of their fallen enemies.

"Everything has been going very well. As you thought there were several attempts on the Potter vaults in the name of Harry Potter and on the Black vaults. All the claims were of course denied. I can't tell you how long we can keep the Ministry from demanding to know why they are being denied. For now we've only released the information that the head on the vaults has closed them down until further notice."

Iris nodded taking in the information as she handed Butezx another cookie for Rowan. She wasn't worried about Rowan receiving too many as they were a homemade blend of peanut butter and oatmeal with minimal sugar. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. If they get pushy give them my name. It'll send them for a tail spin for some time to come." Iris gave the two goblins a smile as full of teeth as they had given her.

"I take it they will be unable to track your location?" Butezx and Iris shared a look.

"Of course. Lily and Petunia were the only ones that knew about me. Elementalist start school much younger then witches/wizards. Our power is to closely connect to our emotions. So we start formal school at age five like muggle children. Lily wouldn't have talked much about me at school. I don't even think she talked much about Petunia. Her friend Snape might know about me, but maybe not. I was already at school by the time they met."

"You weren't very close?" Iris could hear the confusion in Butezx voice.

"No, Lily and Petunia were when we were little. They shared a common bond in both not being accepting into the elementalist school. Lily had a bit of the gift of course but it was warped, later we figured out that was because of the wizarding power coming out. Petunia hated me like she later hated Lily. From birth I was a strong in my elemental powers, like my father. I'm not sure what happen between the two, just that when Lily started to show abilities, and even more so after she met Snape things got really bad. By the time Lily got her Hogwarts letter Petunia was using words like freak to describe us. Not to many years later mom and dad got divorced. Mom took Petunia, Dad Lily and me, when Lily decided to come home. She wasn't really a part of our world and we weren't apart of hers."

"What happened to your father?" Butezx asked. Rowan was curled up in her arms being rocked into his afternoon nap.

"Dead, two years ago. He was an assistant mage crafter at school. Some students weren't paying attention to what they were doing and screwed something up. Dad took to blunt of the magical backlash, he saved the lives of the students but it cost him his life." Iris turned away from her goblin friends taking a deep breath to control the emotions. "Mom was diagnosed with cancer about a year after they split. It was stage four before we had time to even take it in that she was sick. She died Petunias senior year at school, I was fourteen. Petunia stayed with friends for a few month while insurance got settled. She didn't want to live with dad. She and Vernon married not long after highshool and they moved into their old house." Iris stood taking Rowan from Butezx and putting him in the crib she had situated in the living room.

"So no one will know to look for you?" Iris shook her head at Rnutb.

"Nope, it's just the two of us now. Have they even though to look in on Harry?" Two weeks/visits ago Iris has asked Rnutb to let her know if there was any movement on private drive. She didn't ask how he was going to know, that was taking one too many steps into goblin society but he would let her know.

Rnutb snorted "No, there haven't been any wizard's anywhere near private drive."

"Didn't think so. There probably won't be till little Harrys letter never gets open…though I wonder if Harry will get a letter? How does that work do you think, with my adoption Harry Potter died, and Rowan Evens nee Potter was born. So will Harry Potter still get his letter at private drive?" Iris mused to herself as she began to refill their tea and handed both Rnutb and Butezx some of the goblin made cookies she kept around for Rnutbs visits.

"Don't know. I would assume not. If Harry Potter truly showed up as dead I would think there would be some outcry in the wizarding world. But I think with that question we will have to wait till those letter have come out. Have you decinded on Rowans future playmates?"

The sigh Iris gave could be felt by the goblins. Who Iris decided to make Rowans playmates would help to warp him into the man he would become. "Not yet, I have some ideas but I want to check up on the families first. I'd like to stick with primarily neutral families, pure-bloods. I'm also looking into a small werewolf pack situated not far from here, the goblins of course but I want to Rowan to have friends outside of those destined for Hogwarts."

"We can look into some names for you. Let you know connections and dealing certain families have." Iris raised a single eyebrow at Butezx what the women was offering was something the ministry had been trying to get Gringotts to do for generations but they always refused.

"That's awfully generous. May I ask why?"

The look Iris receive was one you would bestow on someone of a very slow mind. "Because I have to see that my nephew is well taken care of."


End file.
